Things Arent what they seem
by mironokanari
Summary: When koenma cuts a deal with a dangerous ice demon to gain help for the spirit detectives in their upcoming job, he seems to be friendly about it. The detectives set off on their most dangerous mission yet..... with a stranger and traitor with them


Hey

disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, But i do own my YYH alter ego- mirono(miro). he is a 250 year old lightning youkai and is an upper S class demon easily. He ranks about equal with hiei. and one other OC-Erikinari(Erik) A Demon who was set free from imprisonment on the condition that he helps the spirit detectives. he is and middle S class ice youkai. hope you enjoy the story Pairings that will come into play. Yusukexkeiko Miroxbotan Kuramaxyukina.

Mirono kenari. one of the most powerful beings still alive, who was not a king or prince of the demon or spirit worlds. he was tied with hiei easily. He still remembered the day he was set free under the condition that he join the spirit detectivea. he bitterly disliked it then. but now he had grown to... almost like the detectives. Although botan was a completely different story, he thought and then silently chuckled. suddenly his communicator rang. "Oh boy. Time for work." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

He opened his communicator to see the bright eccentric face of botan fill the little screen. "Hello botan. please tell me this is a courtesy call." Botan giggled. "Not this time Miro. We have buisiness that we would prefer you and hiei her to handle." Him and hiei? hmmmm from the sound of it they were setting free an ice demon who could freeze the cell walls to either side of him and free those demons as well..."let me guess... Setting free an ice demon? probably S class atleast. right?" Botna blinked in surprise and nodded her head. "Alright. come get me or send a portal or whatever." She nodded again and ended the call. Miro sighed inwardly.

About 5 minutes later Botan came down to the ground with her flying oar. "Hi Miro!" She exclaimed quite happily, as she ran up and hugged him. "Umm hi botan." miro said as he tried to get himself into a less akward position so that he might hug back. Botan finally noticed she was smothering him and backed off right as he got into a good position to hug back. " Im sorry. its just been a couple months. I have been so busy. thats why i couldnt make it to our date last week." Miro remembered. he had asked botan out to see a human movie that was quite popular. "Thats ok. But right now it seems as though you have a job for me." Botans enthusiasm dimineshed alittle at this statement, yet it was still all to obviously existent. "Okay!" she said as they got on her oar."Leeeeeeeeets Go!"

It took all of 5 minutes to get there. Miro was almost disappointed about this, because he rather enjoyed being close to botan. 'No time for distractions' he thought to himself, as he prepared to face down yet another boring mission. He Pushed open the doors to koenmas office and saw The prince, in toddler form, standing on his desk with hiei standing secluded in a corner. of course. "Mirono. glad you could make it. we might need your help." Miro sensed a little thing to get annoyed about and took a hold of it. "Might? Why call me if you MIGHT need my help? what in the hell was the point in that? god. you spirit world people can be quite ignorant at times huh?" he said in a annoyed voice. Then he briefly thoguht of botan and kurama and even Hiei. "Okay. some of you anyway." he ammended With a quick glance at botan. She noticed the glance and seemed to brighten up a little bit.

"Well... ok we need you for this one Mirono." koenma admitted. now that was more like it. "Alright lets get this over with. But afterwards im taking your ferry girl out to a movie, because i know she wont be busy after we get him out. right?" Miro said. Koenma smiled widely in a nervous fashion. "Ummmmm, well. the problem about that is... well you are going on a mission right after. botan will be with you... and so will the demon." Miro was more than surprised. he was also angry. apparently Koenma saw this and sent him and hiei outside to wait for when they were needed.

Botan came out with koenma eventually, and as Koenma announced thats all was reay and they were needed in the compromise(coughinteragationcough) room she gave him a quick glance that pleaded him not to lose his temper. But why he wondered. Koenmas next statement provided an answer. "We need you because the demon might resort to violence in an attempt to escape. Another reason is his power. He is a middle S class demon who noone who works in this building could handle." 'hmmmmmmm. interesting.' he thought to himself. So. thats why i cant lose my temper. if i do i would accidently kill this demon. He followed koenma into the comromise room and Hiei followed him. They saw the demon sitting at the table. Koenma and the demon preceded to cut deals and whatnot until about halfway through the negotiation. The demon all of a sudden leaped at koenma. He didnt make it halfway before a electric jolt went through his body and sent him flying against the wall behind him. He moaned loudly. "Okay Koenma. You have a deal. I'll help the detectives."

I hope you guys enjoy my story. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. please R&R. And just so you know. the tidbits about the couples, are important to understand some stuff later in the story. pay attention to details. they will often be where important little hints and stuff will be.


End file.
